80 lições pra pentelhar o Snape
by Viviane Azevedo
Summary: 80 lições pra pentelhar o Snape ou como ter uma morte bem precoce, lenta e dolorosa!Publicado originalmente no SnapeFest de 2004.


**Nota inicial:** No início de 2004 eu resolvi escrever essa fic para postar no SnapeFest,publiquei no site e tive um retorno bastante positivo.Inclusive várias pessoas copiaram a fic sem minha autorização o que me deixou bastante chateada.Nessa época também eu tive que me concentrar nos estudos e só voltei esse ano a escrever,mudando meu "nome artístico" também para algo mais sério,que é meu nome mesmo.

A pedidos de alguns amigos meus recuperei a fic no site da minha querida amiga Rita (Nielle) e estou postando no e no FeB.espero que gostem e podem perguntar a dona do site do fest se não sou eu mesma...parem de duvidar caramba!

XxXxXxX

**Nome da ****fic**_**"80 lições pra pentelhar o Snape ou como ter **__**uma morte bem precoce, lenta e dolorosa**__**!"**_

**Autora: **Viviane Snape

**Beta ****Reader:****Karla**** Malfoy**

**Pares: **nenhum

**Censura:** Sem censura

**Gênero:** Comédia

**Resumo:** Manual escrito por uma aluna pentelha e totalmente sem noção do perigo. Não tente seguir essas lições!

**Agradecimentos:** A JK Rowling por ter "inventado" o Snape (eu sei que no fundo ele existe), a minha mãe que escuta essa besteiras em primeira mão, ao meu pai por ser um protótipo de Snape e sempre me dar uma respostas atravessadas, a Beth e Carol por serem fornecedoras de "adubo" pros meus "pensamentos férteis". E a minha beta Karla Malfoy, valeu mesmo gente.

**Disclaimer** Esses personagens não são meus, bem que eu queria, mas não são.Eu não tenho dinheiro por isso não tente me processar. Eu só raptei o Snape um pouco, o resgate é bem... (censurado pra menor de 18 anos)

Essa fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site oxetrem ponto com barra snape

XxXxXxXxX

**Abra caminho pra passagem dele jogando pétalas de rosas.**

Snape: O que diabos está fazendo?

Vivi: Jogando flores!

Snape: Gosta de flores? Vai amar as que colocarei em seu túmulo.

2) **Esconda-se atrás dele e ****grite:****Professor sua capa está pegando fogo!**

Snape: De novo não! batendo a mão na testa

3) **Abrace-o sem dar explicações.**

Snape: O que está fazendo?

Vivi: Te abraçando.

Snape: E posso saber por que?

Vivi: Ordens de Dumbledore.

Snape pensando Dumbledore está realmente ficando gagá.

4) **Grite esporadicamente: "Menos 10 pontos professor Snape"**

Snape: 10 pontos a menos pra SUA casa.

5) **Durante uma aula, tape o rosto com as mãos e quando ele chegar perto grite: Achou!**

Snape: A senhorita faz tratamento pra doenças mentais?

Vivi: Não! Por que?

Snape: Pois deveria.

6) **Siga o pelos corredores de Hogwarts imitando-o.**

Snape: O que a senhorita está fazendo?

Vivi: Nada. cara de anjo

Snape: Se um dia precisar de uma nova sombra lhe aviso.

7)** Faça um feitiço para os cabelos dele ficarem cheios de cachos.**

Snape pensando: Por que será que todos olham pra mim e riem? levando as mãos a cabeça. VIVIANE LOCKHART! SE EU TE PEGAR!

Bem há essa hora você já deve estar bem encrencada! Se não tiver sido expulsa, morta ou coisas do gênero, você conseguiu uma proeza. A continuação é por sua conta e risco...e bota risco nisso!

8) **Pegue um bolo de chocolate e coma tudo durante a aula dele. Ofereça o prato sujo pra ele lamber.**

Vivi: com o prato sujo na mão Quer?

Snape: 10 pontos da sua casa. E corra pra cozinha pra dar um jeito nesse prato. Do contrário eu vou pegar esse restos e vou misturar em sua poção. E depois lógico testá-la em você.

9) **Vista-se**** de preto e tinja seu cabelo também. Agora ****refira-se**** a você mesma como "****Mini-snape****".**

Snape: Já se divertiu? Agora é minha vez! te pegando pelo braço

10) **Pergunte pra ele qual seu nome do meio?**

Vivi: Professor, qual seu nome do meio?

Snape: É Severo Tome-conta-da-sua-vida-se-quiser-se-formar-viva-e-inteira! Snape. Entendeu?

11) **Arrume um ursinho de pelúcia bem fofinho e gracinha e coloque em algum lugar onde possa ser visto por todos facilmente. Coloque uma etiqueta nele com o nome de "FOFINHO" e outra com letra de criança ****escrita :**** "Pertence a Severo."**

Snape: Ah se eu descobrir quem fez... fez isso! Seu bando de bebês chorões...Minerva?

12) **Enquanto ele estiver dormindo, pegue um ****canetão****hidrocor**** e desenhe um raio na testa dele.**

Snape: Está todo mundo olhando pra mim de novo...Melhor achar um espelho.

Minutos depois de sua cabana Hagrid escuta um grito horrível.

Bem se ele descobrir que foi você, dê adeus a Hogwarts. Ou você será expulsa ou fará um tour no céu.Tome bastante cuidado ao fazer as próximas lições.

13) **Enquanto ele inspeciona seu trabalho... Pegue sua varinha, coloque-a diretamente entre os olhos dele grite: ****Lumus**

Snape:  apontando para o lugar errado Hoje você vai ter a pior detenção da história de Hogwarts.

14) **faça sua poção toda errada. Sorria enquanto ele passa sermão e pergunte se isso merece detenção.**

Snape: Você acha que manda em mim? Veremos daqui a pouco.

15) **Pegue aquela poção errada e derrube nele. Sorria enquanto ele raivosamente se limpa e pergunte se ISSO merece uma detenção.**

Snape: Detenção? Você merece é ser expulsa. Fora todo mundo apontando pra você Você fica pra uma conversinha!

Mais tarde naquele dia...

Snape: Mas por que não Alvo?

Dumbledore: Ora porque a garota é emocionalmente instável. E é obvio que ela quer chamar sua atenção.

Snape: Emoções instáveis? É a sanidade dela o problema! Essa garota é totalmente biruta!

16) **Diga pra ele que você acha que Lupin é o único capaz de assumir a cadeira de professor de DCAT.**

Snape rangendo os dentes

17) **Sorria pra ele... ****o**** tempo todo.**

**S**nape pensando: Essa garota consegue ser mais irritante que o potter. Eu não agüento mais essa fedelha.

18) **Publique um ****jornalzinho**** sobre a vida do Mestre de Poções e suas atividades diárias. Chame-o de "Snape Diário".**

Snape: O que é isso? Um jornal? Snape diário? Que $#&!

Lendo uma página aleatória...

"Hoje nosso querido Mestre de Poções estará disponível de 6 ás 7 da manhã pra você nas masmorras. Ele tomará seu delicioso café da manhã no Salão Principal e exatamente às 7:50 ele descerá para sua sala pra preparar sua primeira aula do dia.

Se você quer perguntar-lhe algo o faça antes da aula porque seu primeiro horário é aula dupla com Sonserina e Grifinória. Ele costuma ficar muito irritado depois. Abaixo um esquema detalhado da vida de nosso amado professor...

Amassando o jornal nas mãos Ah se eu pegar o infeliz que escreveu isso.

19) **Bata palmas sempre que ele acabar de falar.**

Snape pensando: Talvez ela ainda tenha cura.

20) **Pergunte durante uma detenção se ele quer uma massagem. Faça cara bem inocente.**

Snape: Nem pense nisso mocinha!

21) **Vomite em sua poção.**

Ele chega correndo e tira sua cabeça de dentro do caldeirão.

Snape: Você ficou maluca? Essa poção não tem mais serventia!Qual seu problema? Eu sei que hormônios adolescentes atrapalham o cérebro, mas não a ponto de alguém sair vomitando por todo lugar. Merlin daí me paciência.

Bem você sobreviveu. Sorte sua que Snape acha que você é uma doente mental. Você está chegando no limite da paciência dele. Mas não desista se você quer deixá-lo insano.

22) **Quando ele der aquela olhada pra você, faça um olhar igual e retribua. Se ele piscar ou desviar o olhar grite: Eu ganhei!**

Snape: 10 pontos da sua casa!

23) **Pergunte se ele conhece Alan ****Rickman**

Snape: Alan quem?

Vivi: Alan Rickman falando bem devagar como se ele fosse retardado deve ser da sua família. Ele parece demais com o senhor.

Snape: Tenho certeza que não. E vindo de você isso deve ser um insulto. Não conheço esse Alan sei-lá-das-quantas e nem quero conhecer.

24) **Chame-o de Severo.**

Snape: Se não me engano continuo sendo seu professor. Não lhe dei permissão para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome! 20 pontos da sua casa.

25) **Seja corajosa e o chame de ****Sev**

Vivi: Então posso te chamar de Sev?

Snape: 50 pontos.

26) **seja muito corajosa e o chame de ****Sevynho**

Vivi: Sevynho talvez?

Snape: 75 pontos.

27) **Seja suicida e o chame de ****Sev**** FOFUXO!**

Vivi: Você deixa eu te chamar de SEV FOFUXO?

Snape: Agora chega! 100 pontos e mais uma semana de detenção! Agora acha que estou lhe dando a atenção necessária? olhar inquisidor

28) **Enquanto ele lista os ingredientes das poções fique ****dizendo:****"****Hum****que**** delícia!****".**

Snape: Srta. Lockhart poderia dizer quão deliciosos são esses ingredientes? Eu adoraria ajudá-la em sua degustação. Poderíamos começar com aquelas presas de víbora envenenadas.Quem sabe assim teríamos paz nessa sala?

29) **Pergunte a ele sobre sua higiene e vida pessoal.**

Snape: Acredite você não vai querer saber. olhar mortal

30) **Ateie fogo na capa dele.**

Vivi: Sua capa está pegando fogo senhor!

Snape: Eu não caio nessa de novo.Nunca mais...

Vivi: Mas senhor...

Snape: Não me interrompa sua insolente! Eu não posso acreditar que esteja tão desesperada por minha atenção assim.

Profª. Minerva chegando assustada

Minerva: Severo você está pegando fogo!

Snape: O que? apagando o fogo da capa e saindo te olhando com raiva

Minerva: Qual o problema dele? Nem agradeceu a srta!Será que ele nunca vai aprender a ter bons modos?

31) **Coloque fogo em suas próprias roupas e insista que ele tem que salvá-la.**

Vivi: Me salva professor eu to pegando fogo!

Snape: fingindo que não está acontecendo nada

Vivi: Eu vou morrer! Eu to com medo! exagerando no drama

Snape: Sim eu tenho mesmo...desanimado

Depois q ele te salvar...

Vivi: Obrigada professor, você é meu herói! pulando no pescoço dele com felicidade exagerada

Agora sim você o irritou. Matou de raiva... continue assim brilhando pequeno gafanhoto.

32) **Descubra de alguma forma o dia do aniversário dele. Encha as masmorras com balões ****pink**** e fitas douradas e faça uma festa surpresa.**

Snape: Dumbledore meu velho...dessa vez você se superou.

Dumbledore: Oh, severo não foi idéia minha e sim de sua aluna. Ela não é encantadora? colocando você a frente

Faça uma cara de inocente

Dumbledore: Eu ouvi dizer que ela tem feito muito por você. Fico muito feliz que estejam reconhecendo seu trabalho. Muito atenciosa a garota.

Snape: virando um copo de whisky Espero que eu sobreviva as atenções dela.

33) **Faça todas suas lições em papel perfumado e em forma de coração.**

Snape: Que coisa horrível é essa? Uma redação escrita em papel de coração? E que cheiro estranho é esse? Quem será que...? Lógico só pode ter sido ELA!e a nota é mais fácil ainda...fazendo um grande 0

34) **Fique rindo durante as aulas dele sem motivo nenhum. Continue assim até que ele te chute pra fora das masmorras.**

Snape: O que é tão engraçado que não pode esperar pra depois?

Silêncio e mais risadas

Snape: Estou avisando se não parar de rir testarei a poção de Longbotton em você!

mais risadas

Snape: Muito bem Longbotton, certifique-se de fazer tudo direito,dessa forma ela certamente ficará envenenada e nós teremos paz por aqui.

continue rindo

Snape: Se não parar eu vou te chutar pra fora da sala, você vai sair tão rápido que qualquer pomo de ouro irá sentir inveja de você!

você não para, ele te pega pelo braço, te põe pra fora e fecha a porta na sua cara

Só continue se tiver coragem, ou seja, totalmente insana...

35) **Caia completamente de amores por ele. Espalhe isso pra toda escola.**

Snape: Certa vez eu pensei que ter me tornado um Comensal foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu. Agora toda a escola ri de mim, os professores me olham como se eu fosse um pedófilo, essa garota me segue por todos os lados e não meto mais medo em ninguém com ela me chamando de FOUXO! E Sev.Tudo que eu queria...irônico que ótimo!Lord das Trevas...Ai vou eu.

36) **Sente perto dele durante as partidas de quadribol. Diga que vai protegê-lo das grifinórias malvadas.**

37)** Pergunte se ele tem medo da luz solar ou se é naturalmente pálido mesmo.**

38)** Assine seu nome em tudo que conseguir pegar dele, incluindo o próprio professor.**

39)** Faça a seguinte pergunta pra ele: ****"Senhor, Quando vamos engarrafar a fama?".**

40)** Segure a capa dele como se fosse véu de noiva.**

41)** Peça o autografo dele.**

Snape: Vou ficar feliz em assinar sua lápide.

42)** Pergunte: ****"Quando vamos chegar na parte de cozinhar glória senhor?".**

43)** No meio da aula grite: ****"Senhor, segure essa pose!". E comece a rabiscar um desenho tosco em algum pedaço de pergaminho.**

44)** Mencione pra ele que quer mudar seu nome pra Severus.**

45)** Durante uma aula ****pergunte:****"Professor qual a cor de sua cueca?O senhor usa ****né****"**

46) **Pergunte se ele não quer conhecer sua mãe.**

Snape: No dia do seu enterro.

47)** Erga a mão bem alto quando ele perguntar algo. Se ele te chamar ignore a pergunta dele e diga: "senhor, consegue fazer isso?****"Aí**** faça algo bem estúpido. Ex: enrolar a língua, balançar as orelhas, piruetas, dançar a ****macarena**** e etc...**

48)** Desmaie regularmente durante as aulas dele.**

49) **Escreva e faça coreografia pra uma apresentação na escola chamada: ****Severus,****o você como protagonista e ****tambem**** pra fazer todos os outros papeis.**

50) **Se aproxime. Ajoelhe, proponha casamento e corra. Corra muito, detalhe: faça isso no meio do Salão Principal.**

51)** Pergunte se ele quer um pouco de xampu emprestado.**

52)** Corra até ele gritando muito, pegue-o pelo braço, arraste-o até os jardins, aponte uma nuvem no céu e dia: ****igualzinha**** ao senhor.**

53)** Toda vez que ele se aproximar, se jogue no chão. Insista que não consegue se levantar sozinha.**

54)** Pergunte sobre a saúde dele.**

55) **Pergunte o peso dele.**

56)** Pergunte sobre o estado de limpeza****das cuecas dele.**

57)** Faça ****cosquinhas**** nele.**

58) **Pergunte a idade dele.**

59) **Empurre-o no lago.**

60) **Dê pra ele uma camiseta do ****Metallica**** ou do Kiss.**

61) **Pergunte sobre a infância dele.**

62) **Pergunte qual é a dele com Lucius Malfoy.**

63) **Tranque-o num quarto coma Profª ****Trelawney**

64) **Ignore totalmente a presença dele. Não preste atenção nem um pouco nele. Finja que não pode vê-lo. Se ele perguntar algo não responda. Se ele ficar na sua frente, finja que pode ver através dele. E quando ele estiver perto e possa te ouvir claramente pergunte pra alguém próximo: Por que o Professor Snape desapareceu?**

65) **Finja que está fazendo uma poção. Jogue um pacote de macarrão instantâneo dentro do caldeirão e quando ele vier dar uma olhada ofereça uma concha pra ele.**

66) **Diga esporadicamente: Severus Snape... ****o**** que sua mãe pensaria???**

67) **Quando ele abaixar pra dar uma olhada em seu trabalho, pegue-o pelo colarinho e roube um beijo daqueles.**

Vivi: Continue assim senhor. Muito bom mesmo.

68) **No fim de cada aula dê uma piscadela pra ele e diga: Nos vemos mais tarde Professor. Ponha muito sarcasmo na palavra professor.**

69) **Se levante no meio da aula e tire a temperatura dele.**

70)** Pergunte se ele tem namorada.**

71)** Fiquei mandando beijinhos pra ele durante a aula.**

72)** Morda ele.**

73)** Num momento de silencio, pule na mesa dele aponte o dedo na cara dele e pergunte: ****" ****Onde o senhor estava no dia 21 de fevereiro de 1946?****"**

74) **Durma durante a aula.**

75) **Se alguém te acordar, fale como se estivesse dormindo: "Severo, querido volta pra cama".**

76) **Dê uma cheirada nele e finja que ficou doidona.**

77) **Dê um soco nele, derrube-o no chão, sente em cima e bata uma foto.**

78) **Enquanto ele dorme faça trancinhas nele.**

79) **Cante a trilha sonora de filmes da Disney, capriche no ****Hakuna****Matata**

80)** Faça um cartaz imenso escrito: ****"Fã clube do ****Sev**** FOFUXO!****Snapinho****, o professor mais sexy e ****tchuchuko**** de Hogwarts, inscrições aqui.****"E cole isso no meio do Salão Principal. Assegure-se que todos vejam seu nome de primeiro da lista.**

Gota d'agua. Ultrapassou todos os limites.

Snape:te pegando pelo braço Você me irrita sabia?

Vivi: Senhor se eu te deixar em paz, minha casa ganha 100 pontos?

Ele nem responde e sai te arrastando pelos corredores.

Snape: Por que me atormenta tanto? O que eu fiz pra você me odiar tanto?

Vivi: Pelo contrário, Sev FOFUXO! Snapinho, Tchuchuko, eu gosto muito de você.abraçando um braço dele Pra onde esta me levando?

Uma porta se abre: um quarto, uma cama...

Vivi: Hum...estou gostando...

Snape: Mesmo? É sua detenção...

Ele pega uma corda e te amarra na cama...

Vivi: Ora Sev, não sabia desses seus fetiches.Que safadinho!

Ele começa um strip bem devagararinho e sussurra em seu ouvido:

Snape: Seu castigo é esse.Olhe bem, pois nunca vai ter. Descobri seu ponto fraco, apenas olhe querida, nunca vai ter...malicioso

Vivi: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! gritando

**N/A****: Essa é minha primeira tentativa de ****fic****, e comecei com comédia. Não ficou muito boa**** mas**** espero que tenha lido até o final, e entendido a grande parte das coisas e que não queiram me dar um crucio na fuça por denegrir tanto o universo HP.**


End file.
